


Three Dates

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: 29 Years [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dating, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, This Gets Pretty Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only dates they go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Dates

**First Date**

The first thing Puck promises Moxxie about Friday night is that yes, absolutely, two movies is great. The second thing he promises her is that yes, on Thursday night, they can go pick out desserts for her and Pips. The third thing he promises her is that she will probably regret it if she _does_ bother them on the balcony. 

Puck carefully does not mention to anyone that he definitely has a cleaning service come in on Thursday afternoon. The apartment is already pretty clean, and it’s probably superfluous, but it makes Puck a little more relaxed. He also does not let Moxxie pick out his clothes for Friday night. 

“See?” Puck says to Moxxie shortly before Finn and Pips are supposed to arrive. “I can dress myself just fine.” 

Moxxie looks him up and down critically. “If you say so,” she says. 

“I’m not wearing shoes in my own home, Moxx.” 

“The boots make you look taller, Dad.”

“I’m pretty sure Finn knows exactly how tall I am,” Puck points out. 

“Being a _little_ taller might make it easier, though,” Moxxie says. 

Puck shakes his head. “You have two movies and a plethora of desserts.”

“Not the _date_ , Dad. The _kissing_.”

“Which I am not discussing with my nine year old.” 

Moxxie shakes her head in a perfect imitation of Puck. “Then I don’t know who you’re discussing it with. Dove?”

“Maybe I won’t discuss it at all,” Puck says. “Did you consider that?” 

“But don’t you want to tell somebody about it?” Moxxie asks. “When people do stuff that makes them really happy, they like to be able to tell somebody about it, because then they get to feel happy about it a second time. If you don’t tell me, and you don’t tell Dove, you should find _somebody_ to tell.”

“How about I just buy you Freud’s collected works?” Puck asks. “Deal?” 

“That sounds more like a Pips thing,” Moxxie says. 

“A documentary about Freud, then, so you can watch it. Of course, it’ll give you ideas, but at least I’ll know your interrogations are grounded in psychoanalysis,” Puck says wryly. 

“I think this whole Finn thing is making you weirder than normal,” Moxxie says. 

“Have you considered that this might _be_ normal for me?” 

“Then I guess I’m in trouble, huh?”

Puck laughs. “Probably. You need anything else in your room before they get here?” 

“Are we allowed to leave the room to pee?” Moxxie asks. “I mean, if not, I guess we need a bucket.”

“Yes,” Puck says solemnly, hiding a smile. “If you bother us, I will bring you a bucket.” 

“I’m pretty sure there’s a law against that.”

“You and Pips can Google that, then,” Puck says as there’s a knock on the door. “Gives you something to do.” Puck walks to the door with a glance at Moxxie, who looks like she’s physically pained at refraining from opening it herself, and then opens it, smiling at Finn. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Finn says, holding up a paper sack. “Dinner.”

“Dinner _and_ the company,” Puck says. “Hi, Pips.” 

“Hi!” Pips says. “We’re going to go watch a movie now.” 

“Yes, we are,” Moxxie says. “Very quietly in my room, where we’ll only leave to pee, and we’ll pee quietly, too.”

Puck laughs and steps back from the door slightly. “Come on in.” 

“Put the food in the kitchen?” Finn asks as he walks in. 

“Yeah, there should be room on the counter.” The nearly completely clear counter, Puck thinks to himself, since he’d more or less cleaned it off before the cleaning service came. 

“Plates?” 

“Sitting out,” Puck says as he follows Finn towards the kitchen. The girls walk towards Moxxie’s room, already giggling about something. 

Finn starts unpacking the take-out containers from the paper sack, setting them on the counter. “It’s Thai. I got a couple different things. Well, a _few_ different things,” he says. “I wasn’t exactly sure what you’d like, so I guessed.”

“Thai buffet,” Puck says. He steps up to the counter next to Finn and waits until he’s finished unpacking the bag, then takes his hand. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Finn says. “I hope I picked out good first date food.”

“I’m sure you did.” Puck squeezes Finn’s hand. “I’m really glad you’re here.” 

“Me, too,” Finn says. He smiles at Puck, a little shyly. 

Puck smiles back and puts his other hand on Finn’s cheek, kissing him softly. Finn lets out a little sigh, then puts one hand on the back of Puck’s head, holding him in a long, slow, gentle kiss. When they finally pull apart, Puck knows his smile is even wider. “I could do that all evening.” 

“You have to take a break to eat the food, though. It’s good food,” Finn says. “I got fillet mignon with ginger sauce, exotic thai duck curry, some noodle stuff.” He smiles a little sheepishly. “Mostly I got everything that sounded good or fancy.” 

“It does sound good,” Puck says, picking up one of the plates and handing it to Finn before picking up the second one. “I only have beer, though, no wine.” 

“I don’t really drink often, anyway, so I never got much of a taste for anything but beer,” Finn says. 

Puck puts some of the food from each container on his plate, then sets it down to get the beer out. “I tried for a couple of years to develop a taste for wine. It didn’t work,” Puck says. “I don’t really like the hard stuff that much, either.” 

“Yeah. If I drank too much, I’d get sad,” Finn admits. He puts some of each type of food on his plate too. “At least one of these is spicy. I don’t remember which one.”

“It’ll be an adventure,” Puck says, opening two beers and handing one to Finn before picking his plate back up. 

“This is all an adventure,” Finn says, taking his beer. 

“A good one, though.” Puck slides the door open with his foot before walking onto the balcony. “Things feel _good_ for the first time in a long time.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. He sets his plate and beer bottle on the table, standing for a moment with his elbows resting on the balcony railing. He exhales slowly, tension draining from the line of his shoulders. “It’s so beautiful here.”

“I never knew how much I loved the ocean until I was out here, you know? It’s so great, though,” Puck says, putting down his food and beer on the table, too, and standing beside Finn. “I could watch it for hours. Not as long as I could kiss, though.” He grins at Finn. 

“We have enough time for a lot of both, I think.”

“Mmm, yeah. I never considered one of those reclining things for out here before, but that could be nice,” Puck says. He runs his hand down Finn’s forearm and curls his fingers around Finn’s. “How do you feel about cheesy?” 

“I love cheesy,” Finn says. 

“Then the view _on_ the balcony is even better than looking off of it.” 

Finn’s smile widens. “That’s not cheesy. That’s just true. If I had to pick between looking at the ocean and looking at you, I’d pick you, a hundred times.”

“You on my balcony is sort of a peak sight, though,” Puck admits. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It just feels like everything’s fallen perfectly into place. Like the last piece in a really big puzzle.” 

Finn nods. “It feels easier than I would’ve have thought. I would have guessed we’d have to talk through all of it, every little piece, just to make sure we both knew what was real and what wasn’t. We don’t, though. I know what’s real.”

“We’re real. This is real,” Puck says, squeezing Finn’s hand. “And the lies we told each other and ourselves are better left in the then.” 

“I think so, too,” Finn says. 

“Let’s eat before it gets cold,” Puck says with another squeeze. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. He smiles at Puck again and keeps holding his hand as they sit. Puck waits as long as he can before releasing Finn’s hand to pick up his fork. 

“Moxxie says I’m getting weirder,” Puck says after they’ve eaten for a few minutes, mostly maintaining eye contact throughout. 

“I think Moxxie’s one to talk,” Finn says with a laugh. 

“I told her that maybe I was just getting back to normal.” 

“You should warn her,” Finn says. “She doesn’t know how normal you and me are going to get.”

“She either wouldn’t believe me, or she’d start analyzing and evaluating everything. I swear, she’s going to be a psychologist or something,” Puck says. “Her and her ‘insight’.” 

“And Pips and her expansive factual knowledge. The two of us are possibly in a lot of trouble, with their combined powers,” Finn says. 

“Oh, yeah,” Puck says, taking a drink of his beer. “We’re definitely in trouble. Isn’t it great?” 

“It’s awesome. It’s exactly what I want,” Finn says. 

“Me too,” Puck says. After he finishes his plate, he takes Finn’s hand again, holding his beer in the other hand. The sun is setting, and Puck can almost feel both of them vibrating. “Let me move the table out of the way.” 

“I’ll help.”

Puck stands, and the two of them slide the table against the side wall, then push their chairs next to each other, facing the ocean. “I never knew I got the chairs without arms for a reason.” 

“It’s perfect out here,” Finn says. He leans in close to Puck, not quite kissing him yet, his mouth hovering right in front of Puck’s. 

“Yeah, you are,” Puck says softly, then closes the rest of the space between their lips. They kiss slowly, not rushing anything, and Puck knows what he said earlier is absolutely true: he could kiss Finn all evening. When Puck can feel both of them getting a little frantic and the kisses get more heated, he pulls away slowly, dragging his hand down Finn’s arm and taking his hand again. “For tonight, at least, we should stay out here. Just this.” 

“The girls are staying in their room,” Finn says. “Doesn’t have to be just this.”

“Doesn’t have to be,” Puck agrees. “But I still think maybe it should be. It’s a first date. Neither of us is going anywhere before the second date, or the third, or the fourth.” 

“Okay,” Finn says, leaning in to kiss Puck again. 

Puck puts one hand on the back of Finn’s neck as they kiss, slower but possibly more intense than before, and he steadies himself with his other hand on Finn’s shoulder. Finn rests on hand on Puck’s leg, just above his knee. As the kiss gets more passionate, bordering on frantic again, Finn’s hand slides up Puck’s leg, his thumb pressed to the inside of Puck’s thigh. Puck leans into the touch for a few seconds, then pulls away from the kiss, breathing heavily. 

“Maybe not okay?” Puck says. “Talk to me.” 

Finn’s face looks like he’s blushing, but it’s possible that it’s just the light from the sunset reflecting on his skin, and Puck raises his eyebrows questioningly. 

“I know you didn’t— I know you love me,” Finn says. He glances away, towards the sunset. “But what if it was a _little_ true? What if— what if you love me, but maybe you don’t—”

“No,” Puck says, shaking his head. “It wasn’t, and I am so, so sorry that stuck in your head. I just— I want to do this _right_ this time. No chance of feeling like a hookup or a one night stand or anything.” 

“But you want to?” Finn asks, his tone a little guarded. 

“Yeah, I want to,” Puck promises. “If we could, I’d say we pick up another date or two this weekend just to get there faster. I really want to, Finn.” 

“Okay. Good. I really want to, too,” Finn says. “I want you so much.”

Puck grins. “Yeah, I know. Me too. It’ll be fantastic.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. “It will be.”

“I still want to kiss you all evening tonight, too,” Puck says. “Sound good?” 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

**Second Date**

Finn can’t remember the last time he felt this worried about whether or not he was dressed nicely enough, but this is date number two, the first out-in-the-world date, and he’s not sure if a button-down alone is nice enough for dinner and a movie. Once he settles on the button-down as a theoretical option, he gets hung up on color choice and whether or not he should wear it with more than one button undone.

“Pips!” Finn calls. “I need fashion advice!”

“Do you want me to call Moxxie, then?” Pips asks as she walks towards his bedroom. 

Finn holds up both shirts he’s narrowed it down to. “Take a picture. Ask her blue or green.”

Pips shrugs and takes a picture. “Okay.” Pips types into her tablet and after a moment, looks up. “She says to tell you neither, and that you should wear a v-neck. Oh, and not green at all. Puck’s wearing red so she says you’d look like Christmas.” 

“But if I wear a v-neck, I have to start over!” Finn says. 

Pips reads over the tablet again. “Moxxie says the brown one.” 

“Okay. Tell her thanks,” Finn says. “Anything else?”

“And jeans that show off your butt, she says.”

“Tell her not to talk about my butt. Also, _you_ stop talking about my butt,” Finn says, but he does swap out the pants he’d set to the side for a pair of jeans that maybe do flatter his butt just a little. After he gets dressed, he steps out into the hall for Pips to see. “Is this acceptable?”

“Hang on!” Pips says, taking another picture, presumably to send to Moxxie. “You get several thumbs up.” She giggles. 

“You ready to head over to Puck’s?” 

“Yep!” 

“Let’s go, then,” Finn says, grabbing his wallet and keys and ushering Pips out the door. Despite literally seeing Puck every day for at least a few minutes, Finn feels nervous about the date. In-public dates are different than balcony dates, for starters, plus Puck hasn’t gone on a second date in a long time, and he’s the only one of them who has actually dated, period. That adds up to extra pressure to deliver a really high quality second date. All Finn really has planned is dinner and a movie, though there’s the possibility of going back to his house, at least, since the girls will both be at Puck’s, being at least somewhat supervised by Dove. 

When they get to Puck’s, Pips handles the tasks of manning the elevator buttons and knocking on the apartment door. Unlike the first official date, or the ‘family dates’ they go on, Moxxie opens the door. She gives Finn a long, contemplative looks, then nods.

“Yup. You’ll do,” she says, then she shouts, “Dad, your gentleman caller is here!”

“Really, Moxx?” Puck calls back, then he steps out of his bedroom and smiles when he sees Finn. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Finn says. Puck is in fact wearing red, like Moxxie said, and a pair of very tight black jeans, which makes Finn feel relieved he went with jeans, not slacks, and also pretty immediately turned on, because Puck looks really damn good. 

“You two can go now,” Moxxie says. “Dove’s got the game paused, and Pips is gonna help me blow up some aliens.”

“Bye, Pips. Try not to get into too much trouble with those aliens,” Finn says. 

“I’ll teach them English first,” Pips says. “Then no one can say I didn’t try diplomacy. Have fun!” 

“We will,” Finn says. 

Puck glances behind him, watching the girls head into the living room before smiling at Finn again. “Hi. You look good.” 

“You look _very_ good,” Finn says. “How is this the first time I’ve seen those jeans? I want to go back in time and see them every day.”

Puck’s smile gets even wider. “Moxxie found them in the back of closet.” 

“Moxxie picked out my outfit, too,” Finn confesses. 

“She did us both a favor tonight, then,” Puck says. He steps out of the apartment, locking the door behind him, before kissing Finn. Finn turns them both, pressing Puck against the outside wall of the apartment for a little more kissing before they head for the elevator down. 

Puck picked Michael’s Santa Monica for dinner, so since it’s only a block farther than the salon, they walk, holding hands like the dorks they are. Finn knows he’s probably grinning like an idiot, but that’s okay. He’s Puck’s idiot, and Puck doesn’t seem to mind. 

“You do look _really_ good tonight,” Finn says as they approach Michael’s. “We don’t absolutely have to see that movie. My place is empty.”

“Are you trying to get me _out_ of these admittedly tight jeans, Finn Hudson?” 

“‘Try’ might be the right word. How _do_ I get them off you? Do they peel?” Finn asks. 

“I’m not entirely sure,” Puck admits. “This has to be the first time I’ve worn them in years.” 

“Then don’t you think we’re at least a little bit obligated to go back to my place and figure that out? For science?”

Puck laughs as they reach the restaurant. “But then we’d have to go back to _my_ place and relieve Dove. What if I promise to wear them again?” 

Finn sighs. “I guess that’s fine. I mean, what’s one more night of not peeling your skin-tight black jeans off your perfect body,” he says sadly, shaking his head. 

“ _Perfect_ , huh? Laying it on thick?” Puck asks as he grins. 

“It’s not like I’d have any idea what to do with you once I got them off,” Finn says, still doing his best to sound devastated. “I’d probably have to fumble around for hours.”

“Hours. Hmm. Who do we know who could have a sleepover with the girls?” Puck asks. 

“Kaylee from SMASH is looking for some extra income to go back to college. She could stay with the girls at your place some night soon.”

“Or she could stay with them at your place, and I could undress you on the balcony.” 

Finn feels his cheeks getting red. “Shit. Yeah, okay.”

“Yeah, it’s a good idea, isn’t it?” Puck says. He stops just outside the door of the restaurant and pulls Finn against him as he kisses him. They’re only two weeks into this, and this may be their first out-in-the-world date, but Finn’s already one-hundred-percent comfortable kissing Puck anywhere. Funny how easy it was to make that shift after all this time, but it _was_ easy for Finn. 

Finn pulls away first, though. “We’ll miss our reservations if we keep doing that,” he says to Puck. “And also you’ll probably lose your jeans sooner instead of later.”

“We probably should refrain from completely public nudity,” Puck agrees. 

“But semi-public is okay?” Finn asks, raising his eyebrows slightly. 

“I told you that I wanted to get you undressed on my balcony,” Puck says. “I _may_ have thought about that a few times. Streetlights, maybe moonlight, but nothing too bright, the living room lights out so we’re not backlit. Maybe backing you against the wall.” 

“Jesus, Puck,” Finn says, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth to avoid making some kind of embarrassing noise. 

“Is that a yes?” 

Finn nods. “The kind of yes you like,” he says. 

“This’ll be a _really_ nice third date, then,” Puck says with a wide grin. “We should eat now, and then maybe…” Puck trails off, still grinning at Finn. 

“Maybe rent a movie to watch at my place instead of going out to see a movie?” Finn asks hopefully. 

“Exactly.” 

“Dinner time!” Finn says. 

Predictably, the after-dinner movie at Finn’s place only gets about half-watched, tops. The other half serves as the soundtrack for enthusiastic kissing and above-the-waist touching. Finn goes for the fly of Puck’s jeans once while straddling him, one knee on each side of Puck’s hips, but Puck playfully smacks his hands away. 

“And this is why I have to be so careful in the world,” Puck says with an exaggerated sigh. “Trying to take advantage of me.” 

Finn shifts on top of Puck, pressing down against him. They’re both hard. “You don’t like it?” Finn asks, with an exaggerated pout that Pips would be proud of. 

“Oh, I _like_ it, but when you get these off, I don’t want to have to pull them back _on_.” 

Finn sighs. “Cool off time?”

“Yeah, probably,” Puck says with his own sigh. 

“I’ve got ice cream.”

“Literal cool off. I like it.” 

Finn leans down and kisses Puck one more time before swinging his leg over Puck and standing up, adjusting himself before walking to the kitchen. He gets the pint of Ben & Jerry’s Half Baked and two spoons. Puck is sitting up again when Finn comes back, making a show of trying to watch the movie. Finn hands him the pint and a spoon.

“I hope you didn’t want to save any for later, because you know we’ll finish this,” Puck points out. 

“Yeah, I’m thinking this is a full-pint cool off,” Finn says. 

Puck laughs. “I like that scale. Let’s not use it after this date.” 

“You want me on the balcony on the next date,” Finn points out. “Ice cream would melt.”

“Yes it would. Just like I want you to.” 

Finn blushes, looking down at the ice cream. “That’s not helpful cool off talk, Puck.”

“I didn’t say it was!” 

“So you’re trying to make me crazy?”

“Technically I just said _my_ jeans weren’t coming off,” Puck says thoughtfully, eyeing Finn up and down. 

“Uh-uh,” Finn says. “I believe in pantsiprocity.”

“Is that an actual thing?” Puck asks skeptically. 

“I would be _very_ happy to show you that it is.”

“Then I guess we need to find an overnight babysitter ASAP,” Puck says, reaching down deliberately and adjusting himself. 

“I’ll talk to Kaylee on Monday,” Finn says. “Hand me the ice cream.”

 

**Third Date**

Puck is distracted all week, from the moment that Finn texts him that Kaylee can watch the girls on Saturday night and spend the night. By the time Saturday gets there, Puck feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin. It takes him two attempts to zip up the truly nearly too tight jeans, but his criteria for shoes for taking Moxxie over to Finn’s and picking up Finn is easy-on, easy-off. He finally decides on a black shirt, and then he takes three minutes to walk through the apartment and make sure everything is where it’s supposed to be. 

“Moxxie!” 

“What?” Moxxie shouts. “It’s not time yet!”

“I heard Kaylee runs early!” Puck lies. 

“Huh?” Moxxie says, coming out of her room with her bag over her shoulder. Both her eyebrows shoot up when she looks at Puck. 

“What?” Puck asks her. 

“Wow,” Moxxie says. “That’s all I’m saying, is wow.”

“Uh-uh. What?” Puck asks again. “I’m still the adult here.” 

“You look like a guy in a movie!”

“That’s good, right?” 

“I think _Finn’s_ gonna think it’s good,” Moxxie says. “Like, _real_ good.”

“Good. Let’s go,” Puck says. 

“Kaylee’s my favorite from the office at school,” Moxxie tells Puck for about the seventh or eighth time as they drive over to Finn’s bungalow. 

“Yeah, well, she’s my favorite now,” Puck says when he pulls up to the curb in front of the bungalow and Kaylee is getting out of her own car and walking in. He tells himself that he’s not wiping his palms on his jeans for any particular reason, but Kaylee still has time to get inside before Puck walks up to the door and knocks. 

Finn opens the door, legitimately glowing, at least as Puck sees it. “Hey!” he says. “Hi, Moxxie.”

“Hi, Finn,” Moxxie says. “Don’t keep my dad up too late, okay? He gets cranky if he doesn’t get his beauty sleep.”

“Go inside,” Puck tells her, making a face at her. He waits until he thinks she’s out of earshot to look at Finn again. “You can keep me up as late as you want.” 

“Pips already told me to get out of here. You ready to go?” Finn asks. The tips of his ears and the points of his cheeks are pink, like he’s been blushing for a while and it’s just kind of receded into a few spots. 

“Oh yeah,” Puck says, reaching for Finn’s hand and tugging a little. He looks Finn up and down deliberately, noticing that Finn’s jeans fit even better than the last pair, and the white shirt looks good against Finn’s slightly-tanned skin. “Hey! You got a haircut.” 

Finn smiles a little, like he’s trying to not look too excited Puck noticed. “I maybe had Dove call me when you went to lunch so I could run over and have him cut my hair,” he admits. “I wanted to look, you know.” He shrugs. “Presentable.”

“Oh, you do,” Puck says. “I think we should go now.” 

“Lead the way,” Finn says, then he groans and ducks his head. “Oh my god, that sounds so cheesy.”

“Does it?” Puck asks as they walk back to the car. “I didn’t really notice. I might have been… revising a few things.” 

“Yeah? What things?” Finn asks. 

“Maybe instead of against the wall, or along with that, you could lean forward on the railing,” Puck says, trailing off as they climb into the car. “That’d be nice access, wouldn’t it?” 

Finn makes a noise almost like he’s choking. Puck glances briefly over, enough to note Finn is bright red. Finn clears his throat and asks, his voice a little higher than usual, “Access for what?”

Puck runs his tongue over his lips. “My tongue on you.” 

“ _Jesus_ , Puck,” Finn breathes. 

“I think that’s a very enthusiastic yes?” Puck says. Finn nods. “I mean, we can repeat anything we want inside, that we want to be sure we see.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, still nodding. “Maybe drive fast.”

Puck laughs and really does drive a little faster. “Is that a ‘yes, please, once inside and once outside’?” 

“Possibly. Probably. Very, very likely.”

“Good. I’m glad you want that,” Puck admits. 

“You are?” Finn asks. 

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve thought about it, and there’s just something… it’s so fucking hot.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “It was.”

“It will be,” Puck says as he turns into the garage under the apartment building. He makes it almost to the elevator before he pushes Finn against the wall and kisses him. Finn is so pliable that Puck feels like they’re both going to be glad Puck didn’t stop right there at the elevator for longer. When the elevator dings, Puck pulls away. “Do you want me to take you upstairs?” 

Finn laughs, his eyes squinting at the corners. “I don’t think you can carry me in bridal-style or anything.”

“You never know,” Puck points out, pulling Finn with him into the elevator. “You might want me to try, one of these days.” 

“Maybe so,” Finn says. Once they’re in the elevator, Finn kisses Puck, running his hands down Puck’s sides and then grabbing him by the hips. Puck does the same as he returns the kiss, until the fifth floor interrupts them. 

“Is it dark enough for your comfort level?” Puck asks as they walk down the hall. 

“I’d be in broad daylight if that’s what you wanted,” Finn says. “I feel like I’ve been waiting for you forever.”

“You’d look beautiful in whatever light,” Puck says, unlocking the door while twisted sideways, his back half on the door. They almost tumble inside, because Finn presses Puck up against the door as he’s opening it. Puck laughs and pulls them away from the door, kicking it closed. 

“No, that’s you,” Finn says. “ _You_ look beautiful.”

“Mmm, maybe we should take a picture of both of us, then,” Puck says. He walks backwards towards the balcony, discarding his shirt as he goes. “I love you. I want you so much.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. “Don’t take your jeans off, though, because I want to.”

“I know,” Puck says. “But this is how I would have picked you up, if there weren’t things like seat belts.” 

“Jesus, Puck,” Finn says. He pulls his own shirt over his head, letting it drop, then he reaches for Puck, running one hand reverently down Puck’s chest as they walk toward the door. Puck toes the door open and steps backward through it, one hand resting on top of Finn’s. 

“You like that idea?” 

“You know I do,” Finn says.

Puck drops his hand from Finn’s, reaching instead for Finn’s face and cupping it between his hands for a moment before kissing him. He moves his lips slowly, barely touching his tongue to Finn’s lips. Finn lets out a tiny, desperate sound, trying to bring his mouth against Puck’s. Puck almost pulls away twice before letting Finn completely connect, Puck’s lips already parted.

Finn’s hands grab at Puck’s back, pulling him closer as they kiss. Puck’s hands stay on Finn’s face, angling it towards him and holding Finn in place. Puck finally pulls back after several minutes, smiling. 

“I am more than ready to get those jeans off of you, so you can experiment on mine, now,” Puck says. 

Finn makes another little noise and drops onto his knees, pressing his face against Puck’s stomach. Puck runs his hands through Finn’s hair, lingering on the now slightly-shorter sides. Finn kisses Puck’s stomach from his navel to the waistline of his jeans, swirling his tongue in a small circle against the skin as his hands come up to undo the button and slide the zipper down. Finn looks up at Puck with wide eyes as he slowly peels the tight, black jeans down Puck’s hips and thighs. 

“I told you that you look beautiful,” Puck says softly. “You do.” 

Finn beams up at Puck as he keeps pulling Puck’s jeans down, until Puck can step out of them. He hooks both thumbs in Puck’s skimpy black briefs. 

“Did you wear these for me?” Finn asks.

“Mmmhmm,” Puck says. 

“I like them,” Finn says. He slides them slowly, very slowly, down Puck’s hips. As the briefs slide down, Finn places light little kisses on Puck’s exposed skin. Eventually, the briefs join Puck’s jeans, cast to the side. Finn holds Puck’s hips in his hands and looks up at him again. “Can I put my mouth on you? Like I did before?”

“Yes. Yes,” Puck says, running his hands over Finn’s hair again. “You already look so hot like this.” 

Finn smiles up at Puck again before mouthing at him gently, then taking him into his mouth. Puck exhales loudly, his hands clutching at Finn’s head. He looks down at Finn’s face, holding the eye contact between them. Finn’s hands hold Puck’s hips tighter and Finn takes him deeper into his mouth, watching Puck the whole time, his eyes bright. 

“Yeah, you’re so hot, Finn, so _good_ ,” Puck says. “Fuck, your mouth.” 

One of Finn’s hands moves from Puck’s hip to his stomach, sliding up to his chest. Puck puts one hand over it, squeezing a little. Finn’s eyes track the movements of Puck’s face while his lips and tongue keep moving on Puck. 

“I love you, so much,” Puck says. His hand grips at Finn’s more tightly, and his other hand moves to the top of Finn’s head, pulling at his hair there. Finn’s eyes seem to smile, even though his mouth is otherwise occupied, and he makes a low sound, nearly a moan, around Puck.

Puck feels like he can’t move his eyes, not that he particularly wants to. They’re frozen on Finn’s face, taking in every detail, and he isn’t even sure how much time passes as Finn’s mouth moves on him, his eyes still looking up at Puck. 

“I’m going to come,” Puck warns, his voice soft. Finn nods, just barely. Puck feels his entire body tense before he comes, holding himself up by leaning on Finn. Finn swallows. As he lets Puck slip from his mouth, he rests his forehead against Puck’s stomach, his hands on Puck’s hips.

“Hi,” Finn says quietly, not looking up at Puck. 

Puck lowers himself to the floor slowly, nudging his forehead against Finn’s. “Hi.” 

“I could do that every day,” Finn says. 

“Could or want to?” 

“Both,” Finn says. “I want to… and I could, if you let me. If you wanted me to.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Puck says, smiling at Finn. 

“We might have to get creative about _where_.”

“Oh, that might end up being part of the fun,” Puck says. “Can I get _your_ jeans off now?” 

“Yeah. We probably need to stand up for that, though,” Finn says. 

Puck laughs and stands up, grabbing Finn’s hands and pulling. “It probably will make it easier, yeah.” Finn lets Puck pull him back to his feet, then kisses him. Puck moves one hand to the back of Finn’s neck, holding him while they keep kissing. Finn’s hands go up to Puck’s cheeks, gently cradling his face. Puck slides his other hand between them and down Finn’s chest, stopping at the waistband of Finn’s jeans and leaving his hand there. 

Finn tilts his head just enough to move his lips barely away from Puck’s. “Enthusiastic yes,” he says, then returns his mouth to Puck’s. Puck grins as they kiss, moving his other hand so he can unfasten Finn’s jeans and begin pushing them off. He moves his hands back to Finn’s waist, slipping his fingers under Finn’s boxer-briefs and lowering them slowly. 

“You feel so good under my fingers,” Puck says. 

“Your fingers feel good on me,” Finn says. 

“I have things that will feel even better,” Puck says with a grin, crouching as he lowers Finn’s underwear. Finn helpfully steps out of both his jeans and his underwear. Puck kisses just above Finn’s ankle on one leg, then his calf on the other leg. “Go lean against the rail for me.” 

“Which way?” Finn asks. 

Puck stands back up, his hands on Finn’s hips as he turns Finn to face the rail. “This way.” He runs his hands down Finn’s back and down to his ass, squeezing and spreading, and he leaves his hands there as he kisses down the same path. Finn’s hands are clasped around the railing tightly, and Puck pauses to stare at them. 

“God, Puck, please,” Finn says, followed by a moan that Puck suspects Finn thinks was quiet, but Puck is sure anyone else on their balconies could hear. 

“Yeah, I know,” Puck says, kissing Finn’s spine once before moving lower and pressing his mouth against Finn, his tongue flicking inside Finn. 

Finn moans again, louder. “Jesus, Puck.” Puck would grin if he could, instead pressing closer and continuing to move his tongue. He had missed Finn, and missed this specifically, the intimacy and the reaction and the slightly taboo aspect to it. He had missed it just as much as Finn, probably, just in a different way. 

Finn’s noises get a little quieter, and after a few moments, Puck notices that Finn seems more tense, tense enough that Puck pulls back and turns his head, putting his cheek on Finn’s ass. “Hey, beautiful,” Puck says softly. “You okay?” 

Finn shifts a little. “Yeah. It’s good, it feels really good.”

“But?” Puck prompts, running his hand over the other side of Finn’s ass. 

“Trying not to be too loud,” Finn says. 

“No one’s going to go knocking on doors looking for us,” Puck says. “And I need you to make enough noise for both of us.” 

“I don’t want to be too—”

“No such thing,” Puck interrupts. “Please?” 

“Okay,” Finn says softly. “I want you to keep going. Don’t stop, please?”

Puck turns his head again, pushing his tongue inside Finn and holding him with one side of his ass in each of Puck’s hands. The sound that comes out of Finn is loud and deep, like it’s been torn out of him. Finn’s muscles relax incrementally as Puck tries to pull Finn even closer, his mouth wide on him. 

“God, Puck, don’t stop,” Finn says. “Don’t stop. That’s so good.”

Puck’s hands flex on Finn’s ass, and his tongue pushes deeper inside of him. Finn rocks on his feet a little, pressing back against Puck, making noises that can probably be heard from the beach. It’s easily the hottest thing Puck’s ever heard or considered, much less been a part of. He has a feeling he knows what will happen before or after Finn’s intended daily ritual, most days, and that thought makes him move his mouth more over Finn’s skin. 

“Oh god, Puck, god, please, just— _Jesus_ , Puck, please, _please_ ,” Finn begs. Puck reaches forward and closes his fingers around Finn, sliding his hand down and then up once before Finn’s body trembles against him, a long, loud cry coming from Finn as he comes in Puck’s hand. Puck can feel it, too, Finn shuddering and spasming around him, and he moves just enough to put his cheek on the other side of Finn’s ass than before. 

“That is the _hottest_ , best thing,” Puck says quietly. “Can we do that every day, too?” 

“Sure,” Finn sounds. His voice is high, almost giddy-sounding, and he laughs a little as he slumps against the railing. “Fuck. Can you be in me now? Can we do that?”

“Oh, yeah,” Puck says. He stands up and crosses to the table, shoved in the corner but with the bottle of lube Puck had double-checked the location of before leaving. He slicks himself up, standing close behind Finn. “Now, beautiful?” 

“Jesus, Puck, just get inside me,” Finn says, reaching back for Puck while changing position a little, leaning farther forward and bending his knees slightly. 

Puck laughs for a few seconds, then slowly pushes inside Finn, his hands on Finn’s hips. “Yeah, you feel even better than I remember.” 

“God. Yeah. Yes. Just— just like that, like that,” Finn says, his head dropping forward onto the railing. “God, Puck, I can feel you so deep.”

“You look so good, too, beautiful,” Puck says. “You’re so open for me. So tight, still, too.” He rocks his hips, changing angles a little. “So, so good.” 

Finn reaches back for Puck, grabbing Puck’s hips to pull him deeper. “I just want to feel you, I just need to, I need you, I want you so much,” he says, voice getting rougher as he talks. 

“I know, I know,” Puck says, his hips thrusting forward with each word. As he moves, he realizes he can see Finn’s shoulders shaking a little. “Finn?” 

“Please don’t change your mind. Please don’t make me leave after this,” Finn pleads. “Please, I can’t do it again, I can’t lose you again.”

“Oh, no. No, we’re here. We’re going to be here, both of us. Tomorrow and the next day and the day after,” Puck says. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, and I can’t do it a second time. I can’t go back to life without you,” Finn says. He still pushes back against Puck, tightening around him. 

“You don’t have to. I promise. Neither of us has to,” Puck says as he continues thrusting. 

“I missed you so much,” Finn says. “You feel so good. This is so good. You feel so good inside me.”

“I love being inside you. You’re so warm, so tight.” 

“Puck,” Finn says, clutching at Puck’s hips and urging him to move faster, harder. Puck complies, his fingers digging into Finn’s sides as he thrusts. 

“Yeah. Yes, Finn,” Puck says. “I love you.” 

“I love you. Please, Puck. Please. God, I want you to. I need you to.”

“I know.” Puck thrusts in hard a few more times, bent over Finn, then starts to come, deep inside him. “Finn, _yes_.” 

“I need you, I need your hand, please Puck,” Finn says, putting his hand on Puck’s and pulling it forward. Puck wraps his fingers around Finn and tugs twice, and it feels like an immediate response, Finn coming all around him and spilling over Puck’s fingers. 

“You’re so good,” Puck says. 

“Can we go to bed?” Finn asks. “I want to wrap my whole body around you for a little while, then do this some more.”

“Mmm, yeah, that sounds like a really good plan,” Puck says. He slowly straightens, running his hands over Finn’s back and ass. “Maybe we could even switch places.” 

Finn looks over his shoulder. His eyes are wet, but he’s smiling. “You want to?”

“It’d be fun, don’t you think?” 

“I think everything with you is fun.”

Puck grins. “That’s a lot of things for us to try out.” He steps back and then beside Finn. “How do you like semi-public nudity?” 

“I didn’t really care too much about the semi-public part,” Finn says. “I like nudity with _you_.”

“Maybe when the girls are older we should vacation at a nudist resort,” Puck jokes. 

Finn laughs. “If you want, I guess. I’d rather just be in a room alone with you naked.”

“Staycation, then,” Puck says. He takes Finn’s hand and squeezes it. “Let’s go to bed.” 

“Do we have to keep counting the dates after this one?” Finn asks. 

“Only if you wanted to. Or you could just stay. One really long date.” 

“Yeah? Stay here… for good?”

“I don’t really want to go to bed without you tomorrow night. Do you?” Puck asks. 

Finn shakes his head. “It’s not too fast, right?”

“No. Definitely not too fast.” 

“I think Pips would enjoy an ocean view.”

Puck grins. “I think I’d like the view when I wake up every morning.”

“Yeah, me too,” Finn says. 

Puck steps back and leads Finn back inside the apartment. “Maybe your mattress in this bedroom?” he asks when they reach his bedroom. “A little more space, for every night.” 

“Do you think the girls will mind sharing a room?” Finn lies down on the bed, pulling Puck down beside him. 

“I think they’ll love it. They’ll feel personally responsible for the living arrangements.” 

“They are, a little,” Finn says. 

“Shh, don’t tell them,” Puck says. “Does that mean this is both our third date and our last date?” 

Finn rolls halfway onto Puck, curling around his. “Yes, but I’m okay with that.”

Puck smiles. “Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
